


A Blossoming Flower

by FlamesofEmotion



Category: RWBY, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofEmotion/pseuds/FlamesofEmotion
Summary: Weiss and Ruby try to deepen their bond as friends by going on a winter hiking, and they end up "cuddling" for warmth.





	1. Snowy Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri one-shots!  
> It starts with White Rose.

"This is all your fault!" Weiss stomped as she stood at the edge of the cave, glaring at Ruby, and at the snow that was covering her cloak. Ruby shivered a bit. 

"I'm sorry okay!? Can I please come into the cave? It's cold!" Ruby whined softly. Weiss sighed softly and nodded. The two of them sat in the cave, shivering and looking at the heavily falling snow. 

"Next time, I'm picking the bonding exercise and we're not leaving the group." 

"I said I was sorry," the younger redhead pouted. "At least we're out of the snow." 

"It's still cold." 

"We could cuddle." 

"Excuse me?!"

"We could cuddle for warmth, and I can spread my cloak over the both of us." Ruby said, inching towards Weiss. Weiss took a steadying breath and patted the soil beside her. Ruby came and snuggled into Weiss' side and she undid her cloak, spreading it over the two of them. "Thank you Weiss."

"You're welcome." Weiss said, shifting around arm so Ruby wasn't sitting on it. She wrapped it around Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smiled softly up at her. Ruby felt pleasantly warm and soon, the two girls fell asleep. 

Ruby woke up before Weiss, her face shoved in her friend's boob. Weiss' arm held her there. 

"Weiss?" She muffled. Weiss woke up quickly and squealed softly, letting her go. "I'm sorry!" 

"It's not your fault." Weiss whispered, blushing. "Besides, it felt kinda nice." 

"Nice?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. "How so?" 

"I don't know how to describe it, can I show you?" Weiss asked. Ruby hesitated, then nodded. Weiss reached and grabbed her partner's breast. Ruby gasped softly as Weiss kneaded it through the cloth. 

"W-Weiss," she breathed out. "It feels funny, but a good funny." Ruby gasped as Weiss gave it a squeeze. "I feel all warm and tingly." 

"Squeeze mine." Weiss ordered softly. Ruby nodded and turned to face Weiss, the cloak falling around their legs. Ruby reached out and brushed her hand over Weiss' breasts, feeling the soft silk, and the hot feeling built up in her stomach even more when Weiss blushed and sighed, squeezing her own breasts. The two girls inched closer and their legs tangled together, lifting up their skirts. 

"Ahn~" Ruby gasped out as Weiss' crotch brushed against her own. "Weiss, this feels so... I can't describe it." 

"I know, I know." Weiss murmured. "I want to try something. Don't react weirdly." 

"I won't." Ruby gasped softly as Weiss slid her hand into Ruby's panties, rubbing against her clitoris. "Weiss!!" Ruby moaned, stiffening and her legs spasming. Weiss smiled and kept rubbing gently until Ruby screamed softly and Weiss felt a warm, slightly sticky substance cover her fingers. "Ah, ah~" Ruby panted softly, chest heaving. 

"Your turn Ruby." 

"I don't know how." Ruby whispered. Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand. 

"I'll teach you." Weiss guided her friend's hand to her crotch. "It's okay." Ruby nodded and slid her hand in shyly, and she began to flick and rub her friend's clitoris and labia minor softly. "That's it Ruby, keep going." Weiss began to rub Ruby's clit again softly. Ruby moaned and sighed softly into Weiss' ear, rubbing harder. Weiss moaned softly. The two girls came together, moaning and panting. 

Ruby looked at Weiss as they washed their hands in the snow.

"So... What was that? What are we?" She asked. 

"I don't know... I don't want it to be awkward, but I really liked that." Weiss said softly. 

"So let's just be friends and sometimes we can do that." 

"Okay." 

 


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura x Katie Holt  
> They have an afternoon to themselves.

Allura looked at Katie as she curled up on her huge bed, reading a thick book. It was well-worn, its pages thumbed and dog-eared.   
"Which book is it?" Allura said, leaning down. She was nude except for a bra and her hair draped over her chest.  
"You’re naked, and it’s The Price of Salt," Katie smiled softly. "It's about two girls who find love amidst the horrors of their jealous exes," Allura looked down at the book. The little black letters were indecipherable. Allura kissed Katie's ear. "Allura," Katie giggled.   
"What? Everyone else is at the Space Mall," Allura murmured and licked her neck gently. Katie took a shaky breath. "And we've never actually done it," she purred. This was true. They had always been interrupted, usually by an unexpected attack from the Galra.   
"Fine, just let me mark the page," Katie folded down the page, set the book down, then turned to look at Allura. "So, how do we do this?"  
"I honestly have no idea," Allura replied, blushing and looking down.   
"Let's just... Explore?"   
Allura nodded and leaned in. Their lips locked, moving in a soft symphony. Allura bit Katie's lower lip softly and Katie parted her lips slightly. Their tongues tangled, saliva mixing. Pidge pulled away, panting.   
"Allura, I feel weird," Katie whispered. "All warm, deep down in my stomach."   
"Me too," Allura said kindly, kissing her neck. "Sit on my lap."  
"Okay," Katie settled as Allura pulled her shorts and panties down. Allura looked at Katie's flower over her shoulder. It was pink and cute, glistening in the soft light. "Don't look, it's embarrassing," Katie squirmed.   
"But if I can't see it, how I am supposed to do... This?" Allura ran her fingers along Katie's labia. Katie shuddered, biting her lip. "Does that feel good?" she asked, doing it again. Katie nodded, blushing bright red. Allura's thumb brushed her clitoris and Katie's legs spasmed slightly, a muffled groan leaving her mouth.   
"There," she whispered. "Allura, it feels really good..." her hips arched into Allura's hand as it rubbed and pressed, trying to find more spots that made her little girlfriend moan and shudder.   
"Don't whisper," Allura kissed her cheek. "I want to hear you. No one else is in the castle,” her thumb swiped Katie’s clitoris again. Katie yelped as her fingers rubbed, trailing her entrance. “That’s it.”  
“Stop teasing me,” Katie whimpered, grinding her hips back. Allura smiled and poked her fingers into Katie’s hole. Katie curled her toes and shuddered. “Allu-RA!” she screamed out as Allura’s fingers brushed a special spot inside her, her other thumb rubbing her clitoris. Katie quaked and trembled as she orgasmed. “Allura, Allura,” she cried out, her back arching.   
Allura pulled her fingers out, licking them clean.   
“You taste really nice,” Allura kissed Katie’s lips. Katie panted and her sides heaved. She wiggled out of Allura’s arms. “What are you doing?” Allura pouted. Katie parted Allura’s legs slowly, cautiously.   
“Exploring?” she said softly, ducking her head between Allura’s legs and licking her opening and lower lips gently.   
“Ah,” Allura gasped and grabbed Katie’s hair gently. Katie licked again, enjoying the sweet, slightly salty flavour. Allura moaned and her hips gyrated, pushing Katie’s little pick tongue deeper into her. “Katie!” she shouted as she came on Katie’s pale face. Katie pulled back slowly and grinned at Allura.   
“I like exploring.”


End file.
